A Jedi's Path
by MisakiTheWarrior
Summary: She never had thought she would become an Jedi, though she did. Annora, a Jedi Knight has overcome hardships since her childhood and faces them throughout her life. After leaving her family behind she isn't welcomed home the same way she perceived she would be, things had changed and so did people. Can Annora accept the new her and others around her? Will contain some lemon. . .
1. Chapter 1

**A Jedi's Path**

 **Chapter One**

I took another deep breath as I strangled to suck the air in, my mind spinning in circles as my vision wavered looking ahead, I felt the numbness in my fingers sink in as I strained myself to go forward. The ringing in my ears echoing in my head bashing against the walls of my brain, I roughly brushed my nose as I looked ahead, my father with his slightly grey hair shone in the house light his hands raised up as he aimed them towards my mother.

Her shouts echoed along the tight walls of the room, "m-mom." I pleaded in my tone as I slowly pushed myself over too her, my fathers dark eyes locked over to me as he stopped his attack on my mouth and with a cruel smile trotted over to me. His hands clenched tightly together as he looked down at me, _keep an calm mind,_ I pressured myself into believing, I took a deep breath as I felt his fist connect with my cheek, my mother let out a loud scream as he continued his attacks.

I clenched my teeth as my mother was roughly pushed away from me and onto the ground, "s-stop, you are going to kill her." My mom shouted, "I don't care-let her die." His drunk tone echoed in my ears, I stared at him underneath the heavy locks of my hair. Feeling the awkward positions of my bones and the spotted the sight of my raw blood tainting the ground itself, "die." I repeated as I looked up at him, "y-you it's about time you leave us." I breathed out as I felt him roughly grip an handful of my hair.

He narrowed his eyes, "you damn brat I'll kill yo-" Suddenly the door was flinged opened, the door flew into the wall with a harsh thump I watched in amazement as it hit the wall and fell to the ground. I looked to the source of the sudden power, I spotted two men, one that seemed to be relatively small and green with gray hair and another that stood tall with an good posture and hardened eyes, my mother had stood beside him them as if she had ran a marathon.

The green man spoke, "it's as she said it was." The taller man spoke, "such a terrible man, you are." The green man spoke in disbelief, my father's fingers around my hair loosened as I fell to the ground. He walked towards my mother and the two men his anger on display freely, "I suppose you are going to stop me." He grounded his teeth as he let out an crazed laugh, he glanced over to me resulting me narrowing my eyes at him.

"An useless women and a damn brat, I wish they would just die alread-" I watched as he was flunged into the wall, his voice was cut short as he was knocked out completely, I gasped as I looked to my hands seeing as I was the result of it. I looked at my trembling hand and heard a gasp from one of the men, "we have found another one with great power." The shorter green man spoke a smile drifting on his lips, the other man nodded kindly as he looked at me.

I looked over to my mother seeing as she was shaking but her arms nimbly wrapped around me as she tucked my head into the crock of her shoulder, I felt the wet substance touch my cheeks as I breathed out looking over to my father his body stationed on the ground not moving, I gulped as I watched as another man walked and touch the base of his neck feeling for a pulse. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head, my eyes widened as I recalled my previous actions.

I felt my breath pick up as my heart beated erratically, I killed my father. Some part of my roared with happiness while another had cried and yearned for him, my father had a bad habit within the past couple years I have been born in. He had a gambling addiction which resulted in our family being financial unstable, he had tried to drink away his problems by drinking though it had turned him into another person, he would become violent and hit my mother, though I tried my best to make an effort to protect her no matter what which made me often sustain bruises.

"A-Annora!" I heard the boy shout, I looked over my mother's shoulder to see my best friend. His dusty brown hair was messily on his head as his light brown eyes locked with mine, he rushed over to me with urgency, his eyes widened. I watched his small fists tighten, "what happen?" He asked lightly as he took another look at my face, he brushed away the hair from my eyes as his arms wrapped around me. I smiled to myself as my mother pulled away watching us with smiling eyes.

"I am okay." I whispered, "everything will be better now." I watched as the shorter green man approached me, his hands hidden behind his back. "Annora, is what they call you?" He asked, I nodded as I stared at him silently, I took my best friend's hand in need of reassurance, Zeno. "You have an great amount of force within you, I can sense it." He took another step forward, I narrowed my eyes in him as I gulped.

Throughout all the years of my life I had dreamt of becoming a Jedi and would constantly mediate and pray for the force, but for me to have 'force' within me is seen to be an outright blessing. I heard the sharp tone from Zeno, "what do you mean, you want to take her?" He furrowed his eyebrows at the green man. He nodded carefully, he looked over to Zeno, "she is destined to become a Jedi." The taller man spoke as he looked down at us, I flickered my eyes over to my mother but she hadn't looked shocked.

"Jedi?" Zeno narrowed his eyes, "I would like to take Annora to the High Council." The taller man spoke, "who are you?" I asked quietly. Both of the men answered with light smiles and shown the grace of their respect, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Yoda, we are the Jedi Masters." The taller man spoke, my eyes widened as I looked at him. I stepped forward to Yoda seeing as he tilted his head curiously at me, I let go of Xeno's hands and walked forward.

I took a deep breath, "I can become a Jedi." They nodded, "I believe so." I looked over to my mother seeing as she tighten an necklace around my neck, I faced her seeing the small tears run down her pale cheeks. She smiled brightly at me, "I always knew you were special, Annora." I felt my mother's gentle hand brush against my cheek, "I will take care of your child personally." Yoda spoke lightly, I looked over to my father seeing as he wasn't still moving, it was true I killed him.

I took Zeno's hand in mine, "can I take Zeno with me then?" I asked forgetting the pain in my body as I looked to Yoda, he shook his head, I stomped my feet angrily. "Why not!? We are always together." I grounded my teeth feeling the ground itself shake, "keep calm Annora." Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke lightly his eyes directed towards me, I gasped as the pebbles of the roof gently slid to the ground. The shaking was halted as I felt Zeno squeeze me hand in his, he looked down to the ground and gave me a sad smile.

"I can't go with you, Nora." He whispered lightly his voice trembling, I bit the inside of my cheek as I looked at him feeling the tears threatening to spill. "I am not like you." He lowered his voice, "though I can promise you this. I will always be here, waiting for you." He looked up to me with a bright smile, I sobbed lightly making him pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as I held him close to me, "p-promise me that." He nodded to me and instead had me a small bracelet.

"I been wanting to give you this." I looked at the bracelet, it was colorful with different beads and held a single charm on it, he wrapped it on my hand. He pointed to it lightly tapping it, "whenever you are sad just think about me." He smiled at me.

"We must go." Yoda responded lightly hoping not to break the tight atmosphere between us. An hour passed as my mother had given me an small bag of items and I shown my last farewell to them, I waved to them seeing as they soon disappeared in the distance from black specks to little nothing.

Another hour passed as I was welcomed with an new world different from the one I lived in and shown to an different crowd of people, "what is the meaning of this?" A man spoke, his tone filled with authority and yet anger as he looked at me. Yoda stood beside me as he talked, "I sense great force within her." Some of the people nodded as well, "I can strangely sense it as well." A woman gently spoke, her gentle eyes focused onto me, her green skin lit in the bright light that reflected from the windows.

There was a slight pause, "I will train her personally." He bowed his head, though some narrowed their eyebrows at me. "She should go through the training process with the other young-lings." Another man claimed, "I will train her." His tone was slightly more hardened and filled with determination. The woman sighed and placed a hand underneath her chin, "I see why not." The woman smiled at me, "Master Yoda has a great sense of judgement, I will entrust her to him." She looked over.

I watched the nods fill my view as I looked to Yoda the shorter man looking at me with a smile, "from now on I will be teaching you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Jedi's Path**

 **Chapter Two**

I took another mouthful of the bland food feeling the soft texture tingle my taste buds without any sense of excitement, my hand clenched onto the utensils I held and with a brief sigh I looked over to the much shorter man on the opposite side of me. He took a gentle sip of his tea as he continued to eat, his eye remaining focused onto the plate of food, I frowned biting the inside of my cheek he hadn't spared another glance as he took a mouthful. His wrinkly green fingers moving in my view, "your just going to ignore me." I lowly spoke.

My eyes remained trained on him, "Nora. You must understand." He calmly spoke, I sighed taking another mouthful of the food. Moments, before I had been eager to devour the food though it hadn't seemed to be much appetizing, my eyes wandered around the room seeing as countless different kind of people, were in the building, varying from different species as they talked among themselves. Looking carefully around I had noticed a large group of humans, they seemed to be looking through blueprints of some sort, most likely for an upcoming project seeing as this city was undergoing most of the construction.

The bracelet on my hand shook in the air creating a sound of a night chime, clicking in the light atmosphere where voices easily seem to be more superior that us. I looked up watching the green man, "Nora. It's the first time you would ever treat me for this meal, "he said as he looked up taking another casual sip. I narrowed my eyebrows, "Master. With all due respect, I finally had gotten my chance to buy the perfect armor, though you seem to know that and instead want me to buy you lunch." I lowered my voice attempting not to draw no sort of attention.

"Nora. It's either this or you have to go back to training with that man again." I shivered as he mentioned the man I had recently trained with, he was a good opponent though Master had taught me well enough to fend for myself, the man was specifically creepy with his moments and the way he looked at me with his eyes. Master could easily sense it, therefore, he wished to us it as a weakness against me, "that man was no problem at all." I watched a small smirk fall on his lips.

Suddenly with surprise, I watched as a hand slammed down onto the table, my plate flying into the air as the food touched the ground. I looked over to Master Yoda seeing as he had already had lifted both his plate and cup and then rested it back on the table, I looked over to the figure who stared down at me with interest, "newcomers?" He tilted his head, the scar becoming more visible on his eyebrow with a sly smile. His red hair shined in the dark yellow light above his head.

I kept my lips sealed, "you two look interesting." He peered over to Master Yoda, he remained calm and continue to eat his food. I sighed as looked up at him with blank eyes, I watched as his eyes then made eye contact with mine, surprise laced in his expression. I took a deep breath as I watched his gaze lower and remain on my chest, I proceeded to cover my chest up with hardened eyes. He was much worst than the hungry beast at night that prowled the forests.

I adjusted my hood as I tugged it more down making it hover over my eyes, "an old man and a young girl." He spoke slowly, his lips coming closer to my ear than did I feel the pressure on my shoulders. I glanced seeing as he placed his hand over my shoulder, his face then came into view as he peered at me with a sly smile. "Why don't me and you head to the back room, together?" He questioned me, the laughs in the room echoed around me as Master Yoda continued to eat.

He wasn't going to interfere unless he seemed it would be necessary. His hand crept onto my face and took hold of my chin, I glanced over to Master Yoda seeing as he gave me a light hopeless sigh with a slight nod. I took hold of the man's hand and twisted it, I then shoved him back. He let out a low gasp as shock overtook his features, the man was handsome with raven black hair and dark brown eyes as well with a tall and built physique.

He grinned, "I like a fighter." He took another step forward, "here he goes again, Corbin. You know you shouldn't fight in the bar." A casual voice spoke behind the bar, he waved his hand back at the woman as she was wiping the clear glass cups. "I'll pay for the damages." I got up slightly moving my shoulders against feeling the uncomfortable cloth against my skin, he looked at me with a bright grin. I glanced over to Master Yoda seeing as he sipped his tea lightly, he wasn't one for violence, but it was on clear display this man was acting wrongly.

I took a step forward, "alright. You really wanna fight." He lowly spoke as he took another step forward, his fists raised as his steps became more confident. He dashed towards me letting the people around us cheer, was this a fight club? I took a deep breath as I ducked his strong quick punches, he retreated back with a frown but then lunged forward using his feet as an extension of him. He performed an efficient roundhouse kick to my side though I blocked it with my forearm.

The sound of the block in the room echoed, he pulled back with a confident grin and proceeded to continue. I raised my fists hearing as the shouts began to become louder and the eyes were on us, "I see you're getting serious now." I sealed my lips tight as I looked at the man. My fists closed as I kept a calm mind, I was planning on teaching him a lesson, I breathed out feeling the brush of the wind touch my skin as I dodged his strong punches.

My eyes danced along his statute, looking for a weakness I narrowed my eyes seeing as he had rather left his legs more opened and free, I spun and landed onto the ground and with quick actions I reached out kicking his feet harshly. He groaned as he fell to the ground, I got to my full position as I stared at him, he looked at me more surprised than shocked, "wow." A person breathed out, Corbin quickly scrambled to his feet as he lunged towards me anger in his movements.

I sighed as I easily brushed away his attacks, he was frustrated with his movements and seemed to have second thoughts about his abilities, therefore he was unable to fully concentrate on his actions. He seemed to be easily swayed and looked to be admired by others, though looking around now it seems he fails to do so, pressuring him even more as he lunged his unfocused and uncontrolled punches towards me with anger and a fierce attitude.

I adjusted my arms as I knocked his away and with a quick turn I slammed the hilt of my shoe against his chest, he let out a loud groan as he flew into the front of the bar. My eyes than danced to the woman holding the glass as she dropped it, I breathed out turning around seeing as Master Yoda's figure already heading for the exit. The sound of the bottom of his cane echoed in the room as we exited, I tightened the hood onto me as my hand held onto the bracelet Zeno had given me.

We exited the bar with a threatening silence and moved out into a busy and local street, there was a more joyful vibe as the people around me laughed and resonated with each other, sites of food stalls having steam from the freshly cooked food flutter into the air. I quietly followed behind Master Yoda unsure of what his reaction would be like, I trailed after him seeing as the brightness from the sky fade and soon resulted into a dim darkness, the night was arriving quicker than expected.

Master Yoda then climbed upon a gray hard rock, his eyes trained on me as he gently pulled his hood down. I sighed as I followed after him gently pulling my hood down, my hands then ran through my hair as I reached back and let the rest of my hair flow down my back. He placed his hands in his lap, "patience, you must." His voice was lower and calm than expected, "I have taught you for very long, yet you've lack patience, you do." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Do not worry Nora, you will become a Jedi Knight, I had confidence that you surpass my expectations." I smiled brightly at him. I looked up to the stars that shined brightly, I narrowed my eyes when I heard a loud scream. I looked over to Master Yoda, he immediately began to dash forward into the woods, I managed to pull my hood up in the scramble through the thick bushes. I looked ahead seeing as Master Yoda pushed out into the open, from the minimum distance I spotted the small fire.

The color itself tainting the air as the black smoke arisen from the houses, I grounded my teeth as I broke into the open. A large group of battle droids had been in a circle, inside the circle were seeming to be people, the people of this small village away from the city. One of the droids raised their weapon pressing the barrel to the sobbing woman as she cradled her infant in her bruised arms, "where are they." Stormtroopers had been walking around as they shot flames towards the houses.

I crouched down beside Master Yoda as we took cover, "we are going to protect them?" I looked over to him for confirmation, he nodded. "Violence is not the Jedi way, though these people are innocent." He claimed lowly, the battle droid pressed the gun harder to her forehead. "Where are the rebels." I furrowed my eyebrows at the droids words, I stood up as I looked down at Master Yoda he nodded.

At the same moment, we took a leap, I flipped forward into the circle as I activated my lightsaber I twisted within the air as I landed directly behind the battle droid. I quickly spun my blade in my hand, hearing the buzzing sound as my lightsaber connected with his neck successfully cutting the head off. I looked around seeing as the battle droids and stormtroopers had fallen down, I looked over to Master Yoda seeing as his hands were up. He pushed them all back, I gulped as I spun my lightsaber avoiding the bullets from the other battle droids.

I heard a gasp from the woman, "Jedi." I raised my hand as I slammed the group of battle droids back, they stumbled to their bottoms. I breathed out as I glanced behind me seeing as my Master had already defeated half of the group of enemies, I jumped over the group flipping as I did. I landed in front of the group of battle droids, with a quick click I heard the buzzing sound I held the lightsaber in front of me as I looked to the battle droids, releasing the air constricted in my chest as I wielded the double edged lightsaber.

The bullets rang in my ear as I lunged forward, my movements nimble and deadly my hair danced in the wind. I flipped over the next droid as his own comrade shot him directly, I then jumped forward slicing him in half with a swing, I flipped back as two more battle droids remained. Their bullets aimed for me though I spun the lightsaber in my hands as I walked forward, "uh-oh." One of them spoke as I sliced their gun off, I leaned forward and twirled the lightsaber in my hand slicing both of them.

I sighed as I looked around me, the group had consisted of battle droids varying from twenty. I frowned as I looked down to them, I would have to work on my efficiency for cutting them apart, I ran a hand through my hair feeling the turns of the braid on me. I licked my lips as I made my way back to Master Yoda, "a village, hm?" He looked around seeing as the people assisted in taking the fires out quickly, I followed his eyes seeing the smoke soon died down.

"I am sorry, Master." I lowered my gaze as I bit the corner of my lip, "why are you apologizing." He asked lightly, "it seems that my skills haven't enhanced at all." I tucked my lightsaber away as I looked over to him. He responded with only a light smile, "you do not realize it padawan, but you have grown more than I could imagine." My heart thumped as it swelled with pride, I fiddled with my fingers behind my back as a man and woman rushed up to us.

They bowed to us with bright smiles, "Thank you, Jedi. We appreciate how much you helped us." The woman softly spoke, I easily took my hood off and smiled lightly to her she looked at me with awe and smiled even bigger. The man beside her looked at me dazed, she nudged him in the shoulder as he looked down then back up again, "the female Jedi's have become more admiring." The woman joked about as she looked at me, I looked away it was unusual to receive compliments with someone I hadn't been familiar with yet.

She swooned as she leaned further looking at me, "and such beautiful eyes." She spoke with a smile, "Zyra!" There was a shout as a group of people dressed in dark camouflage proceeded through the tall lanky trees, I looked to Master Yoda who seemed intrigued by the new people. He had already been holding his cane as he awaited to see the people with soft eyes, I looked over to them seeing as two guys and a girl met with 'Zyra' I looked in the other direction and quietly walked away not wanting to bother them.

I gulped when I heard them, "they attacked again." Zyra breathed out, "it seems you guys already handled the problem." A deep voice from the two spoke, "well-it wasn't actually us. Two Jedi's helped us." There was a brief pause and then I heard my Master's voice, "such young ones claimed to be rebels." My master lightly spoke, his tone seemed to be addressing the reaction of them. I breathed out as I heard the woman talk, "aren't you a bit small?" I looked back seeing as she tilted her head at him.

When I looked at one of the boys he looked at me, his shocking blue eyes locking with mine for a moment. "Is that the other one?" He asked I looked away. "Padawan, she is." He spoke, "Annora." Master Yoda called for me, I turned around and began to walk towards them. I kept my eyes lowered until the familiar voice urged me to raise my head, "Nora?" I looked up locking eyes with Lux. He dashed towards me and before I knew it I was embraced into a tight hug.

I gasped out loud as I wrapped my arms around him, he pulled back looking at me with a bright smile. His hair that was usually styled upwards remained to give a more messy appearance though his eyes remained the same, with softness and kindness he held inside him the blue orbs that shine brightly even the darkest time of night. "I can't believe it is you." His accent rang, I bit the inside of my cheek as I nodded feeling the eyes of my Master I slowly pulled away.

"It has truly been a while." I brushed away my hair from my eyes, I slowly watched as a woman with sharp blue eyes approached us along with a boy sporting similar features to her, she seemed to be slightly aggravated but smiled brightly when her eyes looked over to Lux, I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're a Jedi, hm?" She looked me up and down, her eyes reached mine and I could feel the slight envy and jealousy in her eyes. I nodded then turned towards the other voice.

"Not bad." The other man spoke, his bright blue eyes doing the same as the woman did. Master Yoda then approached us along with Zyra and the previous man from before, "late it is." He looked to me, I nodded with a brief sigh. "We were supposed to head to the temple." I tilted my head a bit, "I know this may be weird but why don't you guys stay the night, take this as our thanks for saving us." Zyra spoke with a smile a boyish grin on her face.

I looked over to Master Yoda, "grateful, we are." He nodded his head, "well. The houses her may be damaged why don't we take you to our base." Lux spoke with a smile, "that would be great." I spoke with a smile. Together with Master Yoda, Lux and the two siblings I met Saw and Steela Gerrera, we walked for what seemed to be a half an hour though I was shocked to see another small village though this one seemed to be built more differently.

Sights of packs of bullets laid on a table along with guns and heavy duty equipment that seemed to be used for a war, I spaced out seeing as the site slightly frightened me. I glanced at Lux's back, he hadn't only gotten more attractive though it seemed he himself has changed, the way he walked and carried himself was different from the time I had previously seen him. "I'll take you to your room." Lux looked back to me with a smile, I nodded briefly before following him.

I entered the room behind Lux, I was presented with an average sized bed and a coffee table located at the side of the right-hand side of the bed. I looked around the room before hearing the voice, "how have you been?" He asked me gently, I looked over at him for a moment before running my fingers over the coffee table, "I suppose alright." I breathed out, the burning memory of that neverending memory had been burned into my head including every single detail.

"What about you?"I asked as I sat on the bed, he sat by my side as well our hands close to each other. I chewed on my lower lip, "everything is slowly coming together. Once we finally get the king back to his original throne everything will be better." I took a deep breath, "so that is why you are all called rebels." I turned to look at him, his eyes were staring ahead, "I finally found others who believe in the same cause as me." He turned to me giving me a breathless smile.

"It was really great to see you." I watched as his hand was placed over mine, I was slightly taken back but smiled seeing as he done the same. "I could s-" I was halted in my words as Steela and Saw came into the room, I pulled away from my hand from his seeing the sharpened eyes of Steela. "Are we interrupting anything?" Saw asked as his eyes flickered back and forth between me and Lux, I shook my head, "no you are not." Lux then got up as well I did.

I slowly took off my robe as placed it gently on the coffee table, "were your eyes always that color?" I froze at Steela's words, my body became stiffer as the silence in the room was on for a few more long seconds. I took a deep breath, _keep calm_ , I told myself as I turned to her. My fingers remained behind my back as I stared at her, "no. They were not." I turned away as I had gotten ready my bed, feeling the eyes all on me. Her tone was lower indicating her curiosity.

"How did you lose one of them?" Her tone was soft, she was giving both sympathy and pity to me. "A battle with my friend and Darth Vader had caused the loss of my eye." My voice was quiet, I looked to them seeing as they were all stiff, "if you'll excuse me I would like to go to bed." I pulled the sheets back and watched from the corner of my eye as the three of them retreated out the room. I rested my head against the pillow as I looked up to the ceiling, my fingers ran through my hair deeply.

 _Flashback To The Past_

I laughed, "Rosa you know better to never wake Aladdin from his sleep." The slightly taller girl had given me a sharp sigh and roughly ran a hand through her short dark hair, the boy beside her yawned as he walked with closed eyes his arms over his chest. I huffed slightly frowning as I done so, the girl in front of me glanced back with her sharp green eyes that calculated me for a moment, Rosa Jims, someone who had been an idol within the same rank at the time.

She was known for her being exceeding the potential of other Force-sensitive children and rose to the ranks quickly, though she had seemed to halt from being promoted to a Jedi Knight and remained a padawan, this had been one of the main reasons I looked up to her she yearned to teach others to become one with the force and assist in the training of us. Despite her attire, she had graced everyone with kindness and concern when needed, "Rosa." Lynda groaned as she followed behind her.

I quietly followed behind the three feeling the four presences behind me, I felt the large hand on my shoulder, Lucas's gaze locked with mine. As the trio behind us mingled into a conversation, "are you worried?" He asked me gently, his tamed light blue eyes locked with mine in a sense of concern I gave a small sigh, he flashed me a grin exposing the dimples on his cheeks. "Don't worry we have two Jedi knights with us, it is, after all, a small mission, not a large scale one." I nodded again at his firm words.

The hallway was filled with buzzing conversations, ones that I will forever remember in my memory, my eyes glanced over Lucas as I noticed the mark on his neck. I cringed at the sight but couldn't help admire him to the most, Lucas was known for being the most gentle amongst us he was talented in both the force and wielding his saber though he excelled in intelligence and was the highest ranked among us along with Rosa. Lucas and Rosa had both been padawan for a year more than us meaning they had gotten more experience than the rest of us.

"Caleb." I called out to him, he craned his neck to me as he looked at me with interest within his eyes, "hm?" He responded lightly with a smile on his lips, "thanks for everything." He smiled brightly at me, I had never thought in those simple minded moments that I would come to realize that those were my last words to him in his state of happiness. Caleb nearly stumbled forward as Urya hooked his arm around Caleb's neck, "hey you're mean. Leaving me behind like that." He frowned lightly.

I smiled at the goofball of the group, his grin contagious as it spread to the ends of his lips. He raked a hand through his messy hair before looking over to me, "Caleb, don't be hogging Nora to yourself." Caleb's cheeks flushed for a moment as he glanced over at me, his eyes averted quickly once they met mine, my chest tightened with shock. I bit the inside of my cheek as the two buried themselves into a conversation, I looked over to Hyra, her bored eyes remaining forward.

Like Urya she sported similar features, the two were simply known for being the rising siblings when it came to be a Jedi, "morning." She grumbled as she tucked her hands in her pockets, clearly showing her interest in the mission was something she never done but today it seemed different as if she knew something interesting was going to happen during this mission. Following behind everyone I was the smallest and weakest among them, everyone excelled in either the force or their weapons, though I remained to be lacking in both departments.

Master Yoda had often reminded me that I will have a day were I master everything and being a Jedi was one that had required a single being to completely submit to the force and eventually the true powers of being a Jedi will arise. Breathing out I sat onto the seat feeling as the belts were wrapped around me, locking eyes with Rosa she flashed me a smile as she fixed it, "gotta make sure you are taken care of first." She clicked the belts with a smile before ensuring everyone was carefully seated.

I glanced at her admiring her actions but hating it, because of her actions I had felt like the baby and she easily noticed that. Sure she wanted the best for me but it had made her see me as the weakest, curling my fingers around the belt I felt the ship take off as we entered hyperdrive, my nervousness increased as I heard a slight cough from one of the two Jedi Knights. Facing the front two Jedi Knights stood tall, the gentle and kind one was known to be Cobalt and was known to have great battle skills.

The other one who looked in the distance and was quieter was Ivan, his dark blond hair matted on his forehead as his dark eyes glanced back at us. Cobalt smiled lightly at us, "so as all of you are aware of we are going on a mission. One that requires effective teamwork and communication. We are going to get intel from a tower that is run by General Grievous on the upcoming attacks on one of our main bases." Hearing the lower tone from Rosa as she spoke, "aren't we suppose to given a different task. This one seems too large." Cobalt nodded, "we are but it seems we are the only group available for this mission." She nodded and leaned back.

Lucas across from me sent me a light smile as he noticed me biting my fingernails, "since we have a large group we are going to split up." He looked around the room, Ivan than had managed to find his voice as he spoke, "Lucas. Hyra. Aladdin and Annora will be with me." Cobalt nodded as he looked over to the rest of people, "that means the rest are with me."I gulped as I shakily crossed my arms over my chest, I was way too nervous over something the others seemed to brush off as normal.

Gulping I yet again looked out the window seeing as our destination was reaching closer and closer than it seemed and my nerves appeared to be jumpier than, huffing I closed my eyes resting my head against the wall. Taking a deep breath I attempted to calm myself, _"actions aren't you strongest weapon it is your thoughts."_ The words Obi-Wan Kenobi had spoken to be as he seen me before my first mission.

He was right.

Opening my eyes I furrowed my eyebrows, here I come Grievous.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Jedi's Path**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Flashback continued..._

Withdrawing a deep breath I carefully watched the stars around us, the mixture of broken meteors around us. My eyes then fell around me, everyone seemed comfortable and used to the procedures though somehow I couldn't stop the tapping of the bottom of my foot. Hyra across from me watched me like a hawk, annoyance crossing her eyes as she looked at my foot than me.

I bit the corner of my lip, "stop tapping it's annoying." A shaky breath came from me as I halted my actions and curled my fingers into my pants. One of my fingers twisting the end of my braid and the other managing to tightening in my clothing. Taking a deep gulp I attempted to recall the words Master Yoda had spoke to me, he had trusted both Ivan and Cobalt for their abilities as well as the other padawans.

He wanted me to gain experience on the battlefield with others, therefore, when I would work with others my ability to adapt to any situation would be easier. Watching as the small first aid robot approached me, I smiled brightly as I raised my hand rubbing the top of the metal head. Smiling even bigger at the reaction of it as it let out a small squeak, "Annora. You'll do great." The robot spoke lowly.

My eyes widened as I looked at the robot, giving a small nod, "thank you." I smiled watching as it trailed off through the opening doors, ever since I had first arrived I had begun to form special bonds with the robots and had found them as great friends and fun to even be with. Hearing the clicks up ahead my eyes locked with Rose, who walked over to me with a smile.

She sat down beside me, "how are you feeling?" She asked. Her eyes soft and warm, stuttering, "g-good." She gave a small laugh as she leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling in a dreamy state, "I was once in your position." She smiled brightly. I titled my head keeping my lips sealed as I was unable to respond to that.

"I was so nervous and couldn't stop shaking. I had so many worries. If I could keep up? If I was right for training this? And most of all worried if I could protect the innocent." She let out a deep breath, her eyes wandering around me, before finally landing on me, she brushed the strand of hair away from her eyes and stared at me. I shook as if her eyes appeared as if they were burying into my soul and she could see everything. She easily had exposed my true feelings though they were some and not all.

Gulping, "this is your first time with people other than Master Yoda. Trust me. You'll gain experience from this and you'll increasingly become better." She smiled patting the top of my head, my eyes widened as my heart thumped. Her words kind and her smile gentle. She was impossible. Briefly looking away I caught the eyes of Caleb who looked away quickly, she let out a small chuckle as she followed my gaze. She raised an eyebrow at him, "be nice to him." She grinned widely.

Tilting my head I watched her unsure of how to respond, "you'll notice when you're older." She chuckled lightly before getting up. Hearing the small clap in front I looked over to Ivan and Cobalt, Ivan with his arms crossed and bored eyes and Cobalt with bright and gleaming eyes and a light smile. Everyone turned towards them as a hologram appeared, gathering around the hologram I looked to Cobalt who sent me a reassuring smile. Standing in front the hologram it was the inside of the ship.

"This is the layout of the ship." Ivan briefed, "we will be splitting up into two groups. Luke, Rosa, Lynda, and Caleb, will be with me. We are splitting up into two groups because there is a rumor of the intel being located two different places, one in the east wing and the other in the west wing. We won't have enough time to go altogether without getting noticed therefore we decided it would easier in separate groups." Cobalt spoke looking around.

"I will be heading to the east wing and Ivan will be going to the west, meaning, Hyra, Urya, Aladdin, and Annora. You will all be with Ivan." I nodded as I curled my shaken hands behind my back, keeping my eyes focused on the layout I trained myself to memorize the area quickly. Something I had picked up as a habit of being with Master Yoda. He wanted to me to use all the advantages I had to my best of my ability and memorizing had been one of them.

The shuttle shook again as we began to get closer and closer to the ship, apparently, we had an inside spy who had been working for the dark side and had allowed entry to the ship for a limited amount of time. My eyes looked through the transparent glass with interest, the ship was huge, my mind wanders thinking about the number of enemies being in their and one simple mistake could mess everything up for us. Breathing out, I focused on the words of my overseers.

"You are going to listen to me at all times." Ivan pulled us aside telling us, his eyes hardened somewhat showing some evidence of emotion other than coldness existing in him. I nodded keeping my lips sealed tightly. I looked over to the others, "if anything it will be her screwing up." Hyra jabbed her finger at me, I bit the inside of my cheek looking down at the floor. Immediately someone responded, "hey. She won't. Don't speak to her like that." Aladdin hardened his eyes as he stared at Hyra, she simply crossed her arms over her chest giving him a challenging stare.

"You will all have to work together whether you like it or not," Ivan stated as he looked at Hyra with a dark gaze, he clearly didn't like her attitude, as well as me. Urya moved over to me and mumbled a quick sorry, why was he apologizing for her? He walked past me as the shuttle had shaken more and was slowly landing inside. There was a deep silence as the doors opened and the troops had wished us luck, my stomach bubbled with anxiety though as soon as we exited the shuttle I followed Ivan.

I was halted in my actions as I felt the two hands on my shoulder, looking over I had seen both Rosa and Lucas. They nodded at me with a bright smile, "you'll do great." Lucas spoke. Rosa nodded again at his words, "you just have to believe in yourself." She quietly spoke, they both released my shoulders as I followed after Ivan. Glancing back at them I sent Caleb a small smile, which he responded with an easy one. I turned away and followed Ivan into the halls of silence.

"If we head down this hall and through the trade hall, we should be able to get their easier." He glanced back as he peered over the corner, signaling for us to follow after him. We followed him down the hall and halted once we reached the trade hall. It was huge. With droids and fighter jets. We hid behind the crates, me and Hyra huddled behind one of them and the others on the opposite side, hearing the talking between the droids only increased my anxiety.

Ivan leaned over, whispering, "we need to take them down quietly." He nodded around us, Hyra beside me let out a noise as I felt her hand bury into my shoulders pushing me forward, I gasped as the box hiding us fell and she ducked behind a crate further behind. A nasty smirk on her lips. I looked over to Ivan as the droids had stopped talking, going to the next crate I hid behind it, it was the only option as it was closer to the droids and further away from the rest.

It was then my heart began to race erratically. I sucked in my breath as I drew my lightsaber from my hip, my eyes glued to Urya and Aladdin the amount of terror on their faces for me. Ivan bit his lower lip as he held back Urya and Aladdin from helping me, letting out a deep breath I heard the metal clacks coming closer, "did you hear that?" I gulped and took a deep breath. My hands shook. Shaking my head I gripped my weapon closer to me, I wasn't going to go down without a fight and I would use all the training Master Yoda had given me.

The steps came closer. Three. Two. One. The droid peeked over the corner with the quick activation of my lightsaber I sliced the head of the droid watching as it fell to the ground, the second droid behind it let out a gasp as I stepped out quickly slicing it down and maneuvered quicker over to the other group of droids. They turned around hearing the sounds of metal dropping, "oh no. What happened?" One of them spoke in curiosity.

Taking another deep breath I moved ahead from the crate and focused on the use of my senses, I jumped forward watching as the group of droids hesitated in shooting me. Which had led to their downfall. I swiftly sliced one down twirling as I could, using my smallness to an advantage I had jumped onto them confusing them and hearing the shots ring out in the air, I ducked again as I swung my saber watching as it cleanly sliced the body of another droid.

Dashing forward I had taken on the bigger droids, due to their backs turned I used it to my advantaged and hadn't hesitated in doing so. They let out a sound as the sound of my saber buzzing in my ear filled the air and they fell lifeless to the ground. I took a step back and looked around carefully, tucking my lightsaber onto my hip I turned around. Seeing as the others had stepped forward. Ivan appeared impressed, followed by Urya and Aladdin both boys rushing towards me and checking for any wounds while Hyra looked even more angered.

I wasn't sure as to why she was suddenly acting like this before she was completely fine. Did I do something to her to make her hate me so much?

Ivan stepped forward, his eyes briefly locking with Hyra. The intense gaze between them appeared to be something as if they were communicating with only their eyes, my heart raced as I stared at them for a brief moment before turning my eyes away. Gulping I faced ahead, watching as Ivan had led us forward, swiftly and quietly, it was scary as to how the droids hadn't managed to notice us. I was waiting for the moment where everything would collapse.

Licking my lips we turned a corner and were surprised by two droids, Ivan quickly dashed forward using the force smashing a droid into the wall and slicing the other in half with his blue lightsaber. He quickly turned to us, and crouched lowly before looking at the door again, he took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. Leaning forward, "there is a high chance of the intel being located in this room. Meaning we can't have anyone aware of our presence. Silent and stealthy is how we play this." He nodded to us.

I nodded quietly and felt my fingers twitch awkwardly for a moment, automatically the door had slid open with two droids coming out, quickly I watched as Urya and Aladdin swiftly execute the droids. Without a second to waste we rushed into the room, inside the room was filled with several droids, not as much as I expected but enough to cause a problem. We crouched underneath the barricade in front of the door, Ivan lifted his eyes to us watching us carefully.

He motions me and Urya on the left wing, Hyra and Aladdin on the right and him going into the center. We nodded and carefully we moved lightly our feet barely making any noise, Urya moved ahead as he looked back to me with a nod, he stared ahead at the two droids that had been working on the computers, their back turned to us. Breathing out I followed his lead as we crawled towards them, he suddenly lunged forward and quickly removed the head of the droid as I followed after quickly. The droids collapsed with a quick clack of their wiring before they could collapse both me and Urya had used our abilities in the force to gently set the droids down.

He looked over at me a wide smile, he was happy, impressed almost. I gestured my head ahead, looking there were two more droids, in which had sensed the change in atmosphere. They had been the last two remaining droids in the room, they turned around onto Hyra and Aladdin who was taken back in surprise, both I and Urya dashed forward in urgency to help as they avoided the stream of bullets that had been aimed at them.

Activating my lightsaber I jumped as I sliced the hand of the droid, watching as their gun clattered to the ground, "Jed-" My lightsaber had sliced the head of the droid followed by the other droid as Urya had deactivated his lightsaber, the blue colour reflecting off of his skin as he sent me a gleaming smile. I responded with a humble one unsure of how to react, turning to Ivan he moved forward and began to make certain motions on the computer the screen had popped up and he began to quickly type something.

With several clicks and popped up files he had inserted a chip and the screen began to load, he pressed a single finger to his ear, "Cobalt. We are getting the Intel right now." There was a soft chuckle over the line, "for a moment I thought you got killed." Cobalt responded I could easily sense the big smile on his lips, "very funny." Ivan responded with the tilt of his lips.

The history behind Cobalt and Ivan was for many years, they had met when training to be Jedi and had stuck together ever since. Both were different though unique in their own way, it was refreshing as Ivan had been often seen as the night and Cobalt as the morning. Because of their history since Jedi training, many believe to call them one of the best duos and I was beginning to believe so, I could trust them, they were strong and would thrive for the best.

I looked onto the screen, "done loading." Hyra spoke she looked annoyed and itched to get the mission done. Ivan looked back to us as he secured the chip in his robe, "great work. All we need is to get back to the shuttle and mission complete." We nodded as we followed him out. When getting back to the ship it hadn't been as difficult when getting to the place, the eerie silence had only made my body tense in anticipation of what would occur next.

Licking my lips we made our way down the long stretch of a walkway, it was a short cut that Ivan had recommended to us to take in order to the shuttle faster. As we ran down the walkway I couldn't help but stare over the rail for a moment, the pure darkness that could swallow someone was threatening and dreadful, my mind began to wander as I thought about what lay at the bottom of it. Gulping I heard a small clatter and bent to pick up the small object.

It was the chip. The intel. Quickly scooping it up I tucked it into my clothing, keeping it hidden. As I ran behind me was Hyra, she huffed behind me, ahead I had spotted the others, Rose, Lucas, and Caleb sent me bright gleaming smiles which made my heart jump for a moment. I was truly admired to be like them, though even I know I was far from reaching their level. Though like all good things everything must come to an end, the shout of droids behind us made my ears jump in surprise.

"Stop them! The Jedi are escaping!" I gasped as the shots rang out and the sound of a lightsaber being activated and the deflection of bullets around me, my breath lagged as I heard Ivan shout over the loud bullets around us, "keep running!" I looked ahead as the others had aimed to deflect the bullets at the end of the walkway, my heart jumped as I got closer though was still in the middle of the long walkway. There was a small scream behind me and the sound of something falling.

Looking over my shoulder Hyra had fallen onto her stomach, she was cradling her shoulder, most likely was shot. There was an internal battle in my head, I could run and save myself or I could save Hyra first. Gulping my second thoughts I rushed forward and dashed towards Hyra watching as the blood seeped through the cracks of her fingers, I activated my lightsaber and quickly jumped in front of Hyra and preventing her from getting shot again.

Using the bullets to my advantage, deflecting them back towards the droids I watched them fall one-by-one, "Annora!" The shout from Rose rang in the air as I killed the last droid, turning over to Hyra quickly I rushed over feeling my breath being slightly labored and the soreness in my arms. Bending over I hooked my saber to my hip and had held my hand out to her, she looked up at me still holding her wound. She crinkled her eyes as I reached my hand out, "come on. We don't have much time before more of them come." I spoke hurriedly looking back to the entrance where the droids had originally come from.

She took my hand and I smiled, I helped her get up we stood facing each other, eyes locked before I watched the flash of anger cover her face. My feet felt weightless and the pressure on my chest increased, the dark evil look surfaced her face as she held her hands uplifting me up. She laughed darkly, "finally I have you." She chuckled maniacally. I was roughly pushed over the edge of the railing and heard the screams and shouts around me, "Annora!" I looked over to the sounds of the voice.

The terrified looks of my friends, Rose dashed forward trying to help. I tried to reach for her but failed as we were nowhere close to each other, feeling the tears in my eyes I felt the sudden coldness and darkness surround me. Looking into her and my friend's terrified looks, "help." Was the only word that could speak from me. It was then I was surrounded by utter darkness and the pounding of my own heartbeat echoing in my ears, the only distant shouts and screams of my names followed by the sound of fighting.

I closed my eyes. Master Yoda, I failed you. I couldn't even do my first mission without messing up.

Mother, I guess I can never come back to you as a proud Jedi.

Zeno, I was hoping I could see you again and give you a present in return for the one you gave me.

I guess I shall never know.

With the final thoughts, I felt my vision blur and my thoughts fade as I drifted out into another world of my own.

* * *

 _Hours Later..._

My eyes took in the gravelly ceiling the dark grey coating my vision, and the feeling of my body almost completely numb. I aimed to attempt to keep my eyes open as I stared at the ceiling, it was moving, no I was moving. My arms had been raised above my head and the dull pain of my back being roughly dragged on the ground ached my lower back, my weary eyes were blinded by the sudden dark lightly to such a bright one. My heart race as I was still thinking I was alive.

"Where is she!" The sound of the feminine voice had alarmed my ears, Rose. There was a pause, "how could you betray me, Ivan!?" Cobalt shouted. Getting closer and closer to the shouts I was suddenly thrown across the floor, my body ached to move as I remained in the fetal position, my eyes trying to remain open as the dozens of voices around me had shouted and been mixed. Keeping my breathing steady I had looked up and spotted two figures, Hyra and Ivan.

Beside them had been a woman, she was bald with a long skirt and a tight jacket covering her upper half. Breathing out, "I am surprised she survived." Hyra peered at me and spoke through clenched teeth, her anger blaring off of her without a regret. Beside her Ivan stared at me with blank eyes and the woman wickedly smiled at me, she was slowly analyzing me with a dark smile on her curved lips. There was a sharp intake of breath, "you damn monster!"Rose shouted.

The woman stepped forward and raised her foot slamming it into my stomach, I let out a gasp covered by a heavy cough that passed my lips. In my dazed and painful vision, I watched as my own blood covered the tip of her shoe, "hm." She tilted her head as he walked around me, "l-leave her alone!" Lucas shouted. Hearing the sound of Caleb's voice, "Annora! Ventress leave her alone! She can't do anything!" She stepped back with a nod, "that is about right." She stared at me with cold eyes.

I felt the sudden presence around us tight and the march of steps towards us, a figure began to walk towards us, somehow I couldn't help but sense the familiarity from this person. My heart raced as I attempted to get up, my arms shook as the pain around my body, biting my lower lip I struggled to get up only leading me to fall again. The tremble in someone's voice caught me by surprise, "stop. Stop. Annora. You can't do anything." Rose softly cried.

Staring at her my heart hardened, I was going to get us out of here, no matter what. Master Yoda had often told me when one falls another rise, I supposed if they were to fall around me I should be the one to rise in their steps. Huffing and clenching my teeth the dark figure stopped in front of me once I managed to stumble to my two feet. The laughter from Hyra caught me by surprise by I didn't flatter instead I stood taller and ignored the bustling pain in my body.

"What can _you_ really do?" She tilted her head, looking at me, "let us go." I spoke lightly as I curled my fists tightly, staring at the tall man with the mask covering him. He let out a low breath and the cackle of his mask echoed in the air, licking my lips I stared at him and watched as he threw me my lightsaber my eyes widened as I held it with shaken hands. My breath came out harsher, "Annora. Stop." Cobalt spoke, his voice hardened.

The man spoke again, "if you can defeat me then I will let you go." I stared at my lightsaber, I wasn't strong enough to fight anyone that was for sure, but I also wasn't going to allow my friends to be hurt without me having the ability to do something. Cobalt's voice grew louder, "Annora! You will not win! That is Darth Vader." My blood began to turn cold and my adrenaline began to calm down as I stared at him. The man who stood in front of me was well-known for being evil, though something about him made me seem as if I knew him.

Was I scared? Yes. I was. Was I going to stop? No.

I lunged forward swiping at him in the air seeing as he dodged it easily, I clenched my teeth as I twisted my saber and jabbed at him again this time nicking him at his side. He spun around elegantly, his cape fluttering at every movement he made. Licking my lips I took a deep breath bending my knees slightly, trying to block the pain was harder than I imagined though my resolve to get my friends out of here was much stronger. Gulping, he stepped forward as I again twirled my saber and began to rain attacks on him.

He deflected my hit easily throwing me off balance, his blood-red lightsaber aimed at me to end my life. I flipped back quickly and boasted myself in the air twirling myself as I flipped over him. I heard a hiss as my lightsaber had managed to make contact with him, my saber had managed to make a mark on his shoulder which had begun to turn a dark red. There was a relieved sigh, "she actually got him." I bent my knees lower and stared at Darth Vader.

Hyra attempted to step forward but was stopped by Ivan, Darth Vader had turned to me now. He stepped forward now and with one motion had created a barrage of attacks on me, my stance had flattered for a moment which had been crucial I tried to pull away from his saber though felt as the burning dull pain made contact with my left eye, I gasped as I spun back feeling the blood flood from my fingers and the ability to see through my left eye was gone.

The pain burned through my body and I nearly collapsed, "Annora! Stop! Please stop!" Rose shouted I stared at her with my right eye thankful that the adrenaline was still running and I couldn't feel as much pain as I would actually. The crystal-like tears crawled down her porcelain cheek, Lucas began to shout pleas along with the others, I raised my left hand cradling my eye hoping it would calm it down. I stared at Darth Vader, "you are strong youngling." He stepped forward again, "though not strong enough." He slammed the heel of his shoe into my stomach sending me tumbling backward.

Groaning to myself, I tried to get up again though was surprised with another strong kick onto my back, sending me directly onto the ground. My jaw smacked onto the ground and I felt my body began to wear down, the adrenaline now wearing off and the immediate pain circling my body. I clenched my teeth as I held my hand to my eye feeling the tears build up in the corner of my eyes, the darkness on my left side had scared me and the limited amount I was enabled to see in my right eye.

My fingers curled together as I attempted to force myself to get up, my breath harsh and the air was heavy. The voices of my friends echoed around as another devasting kicked had forced me down, leading me out to coughing on the air as I heaved out heavy breaths feeling the effects of a possible cracked rib cage, my arms remained numbed and the pain in my left eye had suddenly exploded with a burst of pain. There was laughter around us as I cradled my eye and squeezed my body closer together.

Hyra stood above me, "look at you. Pathetic." She swiftly kicked me again in the stomach and flickered a dark gaze above me, I watched as she suddenly was withdrawn from my view and instead the dark boots of Darth Vader had flooded my view. His heavy breath flooded the room, "take her to the dungeons." There were various screams as I felt my arms picked up and was dragged along the ground, my heart raced as my body was stiff with pain, I had no more fight left in me and could no longer continue.

Caleb shouted, "leave her alone!" There was a groan of pain as he his the floor behind me, using the last bit of strength I turned my head and smiled painfully at them, hoping it would calm them down only it had led them to want to rebel further. Roses teary eyes, Caleb's mumbles of curses, Cobalt's glares and Lucas's sadden eyes had been the last sight I had remembered of them.

 _Flashback Ended_

Days. Months. I couldn't keep track of the amount of time that would pass and could only count the the number of sunrises and peaks of moons I had seen, placed in a dungeon with a small crack to provide the rare sunlight I use to take advantage of was something used to taunt me into thinking I could experience it again. After the encounter with the betrayal of Hyra and Ivan I was only in contact with my emotions, I was cut off from the rest of humanity and was forced to answer questions about the Jedi, of course, I created lies that would hopefully satisfied them.

My fingers had ached and my mind was buzzed with many thoughts, the drifting words from the guards had echoed my cell as I heard the execution of my friends, I was weak useless. Though with the time that had passed by I was slowly convincing myself that I wasn't ready to die and instead I was ready to rebel against them, though I had awaited the right time. Observing my surroundings Observing my surroundings I had calculated what time the guards would rotate and the various exchanges of words between them.

When the day had come and only one of the guards had appeared in my cell with food I had taken the moment to strike, with knocking the guard out I had forced myself out the cell wielding the weapon which felt foreign to me as my cracked and bloody fingers cradled. Moving along the halls I could remember this being the day o my friends' execution, but I was sure if I could get to them than I could save. Hours had passed and sneaking past the guards had grown tired as I couldn't find my friends.

I wondered and wandered around the huge dark halls looking for them everywhere and was only welcomed with my only dark thoughts, the halls were stretched long and had a dark aura surrounding it. Simply making the appearance of wild goosebumps on my arms, before I knew it I welcomed the thought of never seeing them again and with clouding emotions, I escaped onto a ship. When I escaped on the ship I could recall seeing Hyra standing and watching me.

Upon my arrival to the Jedi council I was welcomed in not the way I expected the people and the troops around me had become frozen and the solid thought of me being dead had spread like a wildfire, but no I was alive after months of no help from the Jedi who once called me their own. It was the saddening truth, but to the eyes of the Jedi, I was another padawan that would soon be placed by another. Walking down the halls I was urged to receive medical treatment but I hadn't gone.

Instead, I went straight to the Jedi council, I could remember their faces. They had been in a deep conversation as the words carelessly had flowed through each other's mouths, when I walked into the room it became silent and still. As my eyes moved to Master Yoda, he was still and before I knew it he was standing and had suddenly wrapped his arms around me, "child." He whispered, his soft words had made my heart crack as I could finally relax knowing I was safe for once.

The emotions that had been built up in me came suddenly crashing down where the tears had explored my bruised cheek as the warmth from Master Yoda had wrapped around me. In the cell I was forced to have much alone time to myself and the people who had urged me to fight on was my mother, Zeno and most of all Master Yoda. His wise words and his simple being had forced to me the endure it and formulate a plan to get out.

Moments had passed when I finally organized myself, "the others?" Obi-Wan had asked softly, his eyes soft much like his tone, I shook my head. As the gasps spread across the room like a wildfire, "the loss of two potential great Jedi." One of them whispered as I casted my eyes downwards. Biting the inside of my cheek I felt the amount of hatred for myself grow bigger and bigger, I had left my friends behind and escaped on my own.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the small chip, the Intel on it was still there as I managed to keep it hidden from the others. There was a deep breath, "despite all this you have managed to get the Intel. While escaping a high-security faculty. That is something that most Jedi cannot say they had done." The slightly less hardened eyes of Master Windu had filled my ears as he locked eyes with me, he looked impressed though kept his expression calm and collected.

There was a mumble of agreements across the room, "yes. Young one you are truly strong." The gentle eyes of Master Shaak Ti searched for mine as she provided me with a soft smile, my heart thumped in my chest as I continued to remain silent. The other Jedi Masters in the room had praised me for my actions of what they had called "bravery" and after being excused Master Yoda had taken me to the medical wing to be treated, though despite the number of praises I had gotten from the Jedi Masters I hadn't felt truly deserving of them.


End file.
